G is for Goodbye
by mysterywriter012
Summary: They say people in coma's can hear everything... A tragic accident puts House in severe conditon, in a coma. His team members and close friends come in to say their final goodbyes. Please Review!
1. The Accident

It was supposed to be a beautiful day. Sunny, high of eighty two degrees. It was May 17th, 2009. Children were playing in the park, Lifeguards were sitting in their stands, cops were out doing their daily patrols of the street.

It was a perfectly normal day in New Jersey. But for some, that perfect day was about to turn into a day that would be burned into their memory for the rest of their lives.

It wasn't a good memory either, the kind of memory that you could just throw back your head and laugh at with your friends five years later at a reunion. No. This was a memory that no one would wish to come across again.

That was the day that Dr. Gregory House got in his motorcycle accident.

Dr. House was on his way to work. As usual, he did not get a lot of sleep last night. He had spent the night throwing his tennis ball against the wall, tossing back Vicadon, and watching soaps on TV. _Midnight Special!_

As he normally did, he was going faster than he should have been. Speed Limits were always the least of Dr. House's worries. He went over the speed limit everyday, no problems.

That's when it happened.

A seven year old boy, Sean, was playing basketball on his driveway with his friends. He stood back at what he imagined to be a three pointer. He smiled, imagining the fans cheering his name. Gracefully, he leapt into the air, shooting the ball.

The ball managed to get as far as he wanted, but it hit the backboard and bounced into the street. Sean sighed, and ignored his friend's laughter telling them to 'shut up'.

He ran into the street, forgetting to look both ways. As he ran out, Dr. House was coming down the street. House's eyes widened at the sight of the young boy leaning over to pick up his basketball.

House's eyes darted to his right. A bunch of seven year olds were scattered over the lawn. He couldn't risk driving onto the lawn and running over a bunch of kids. He knew his only option was to steer left, into the oncoming traffic.

He had no choice, and besides the lane looked clear. That was his mistake.

Sean looked up to see House flying down at him, and his eyes widened. He was frozen in place.

When House saw the kid didn't move, he steered to the left. He looked over his shoulder to see the kid scurrying back to the lawn. House rolled his eyes. _Kids_

He turned his head back to see a silver Chevy Cavalier speeding towards him. House tried to veer his motorcycle, but another car was approaching in the other lane. He was trapped.

His motorcycle collided with the Chevy. The hood curled up slightly, and House was thrown from the bike. He rolled up the windshield, over the roof, down the back and onto the hard ground. He heard his helmet crack, as well as severe pain all over his body.

He could tell that he was bleeding from several places on his face. He knew he probably had internal bleeding, and possibly several broken bones.

He had a shooting pain in his leg, and he was struggling to stand awake. He saw a shadow pass him, blocking out the son.

"Sir…Sir…are you okay?" the voice asked. House opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

"Hello 911? There's been an accident….I….I hit a man…."

House slowly closed his eyes, unable to bear the pain he was feeling all over.

"An ambulance is coming, man…. An ambulance is coming…"


	2. Chase's Goodbye

Dr. Chase walked down the hallway. He had gotten a call at two in the morning saying that Dr. House was involved in an accident that had put him in a coma. Normally he would get excited about seeing this team early in the morning.

But this was different. This time there was no boss standing there, making comments about why he was so late like 'Where is the hooker?' or 'Did the British finally win some rugby?'

Chase inhaled deeply. Dr. Cuddy had informed them that House's condition was severe, and he was most likely not to survive. House did not believe in artificial life, so they were going to pull the plug.

Cuddy told them that if they wanted to say any final goodbyes, then to do so. They all agreed to do it one by one so they could share any private thoughts with him.

Chase opened the door, and bit his lip. There lie his boss, his mentor, his friend. He was laying on the gurney with a mask on his mouth and several tubes going into his body. Chase forced a chuckle.

"Wow. I remember how you used to make comments about people like this….seems like it was yesterday…" Chase muttered. He pulled up a chair so that he was next to Dr. House's gurney.

"I thought about what to say on the way down here and um….couldn't think of much…" House started. He sighed. This was his last chance to say goodbye, and all he could do was babble?

Chase sighed. "Remember back during that time when you tried to trick us into thinking you had cancer? I always thought you were a…sick son of a bitch for that…" Chase paused.

"But then again, I did a lot of things that I regret too. I had a few lunches with that Tritter guy….ratted you a few times…I don't know why I did it. Guess I was just jealous. I mean, it sounds ridiculous, right?" Chase said, looking over at House.

Chase turned his gaze down to his hands. "I just want to say…I'm sorry for everything I've done. I know this is corny…cliché…cheesy…whatever you want to call it. Its just stuff I've been wanting to say for a long time but…I couldn't think of a time to say it…and this wasn't the way I pictured myself saying it…." Chase said. He bit his lip again. He could feel himself tearing up. What a girl thing…

No it wasn't a girl thing. Not here, not now.

Chase looked at House with a forced smile. "I'll miss you, House. I'd give you a hug if I could but the last time I did that you didn't like it much," Chase said, chuckling at the memory.

He reached out and put a hand on House's arm. "I really am going to miss you," he said, before standing up.

He walked towards the door, and turned to take one last look at his mentor, before walking down the hall; trying to hide the salty tears that were welling up in his eyes.


	3. Foreman's Goodbye

Dr. Foreman walked down the hall in silence. He felt as if the world was slowing down. He didn't want House to leave, he didn't want him to move on. Despite the bickering and sometimes racist comments that House would throw at him, Foreman loved House like a brother from another mother.

Foreman approached the door, and looked through the window. Even in a coma, House still had the same disheveled appearance about him. He gripped the door handle tight. He could do this.

Then he remembered how Chase came into the room, tearing up. Foreman squeezed his eyelids shut, and bit his lip. With a final sigh, he opened the door and walked in the room.

He saw that a chair had already been brought over to House's bedside, probably by Chase. "Hey House…" Foreman stated, weakly. He closed his eyes again. He _could_ do this. He had to. It was his last chance to talk to his friend.

He slowly seated himself down in the chair. "You know, I just saw Chase. He looked…pretty upset. We all are, House. We…we really are going to miss you…" Foreman said, slowly shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was actually saying.

Foreman leaned forward, resting on his haunches. "Remember that time we were looking at that guy's throat on the plasma screen TV? You asked me to steal one for you? Or the time when you wanted me to steal that nice car for you? You were one crazy man, House…" Foreman said, trying to smile. But the muscles in his face would not let him.

"Look, remember how I would always gave these verbal battles with you? I made it seem like I couldn't stand you…and honestly there were times when I couldn't…" he said, looking at the ground.

He turned to look back at House. "But…there are times when…I really did feel like you were a brother to me, House. That sounds really corny but…its true. I mean, we may have different skin colors…different perspectives…but there were times when I could feel it. I know you felt it too. There were times when I-"

Foreman couldn't help it. He could feel a few stray tears leaking down his face. He couldn't do this.

He stood up. "What I'm trying to say is….things are going to be different around here without you. It's going to be too quiet….too…different. Goodbye, House…" Foreman said, walking towards the door.

He turned back to look at his brother from another mother, before walking down the hall.


	4. Cameron's Goodbye

Cameron was already crying and she didn't even reach the room yet. When she first heard the news, she tried to stay strong. She tried to hold it all in. When Chase returned, tearing up she could feel her throat burning from the resistance to cry.

When Foreman had come into the room, tears coming down his face she lost it and embraced him.

She felt pathetic. Her sobs were getting heavy, and her nose was running. She was thankful he had never seen her like this before, but now she wished she could. He would never be able to look at her again. She didn't care what she looked like, she just wanted his blue eyes to look into hers and to make a snappy comment or something.

As she pushed open the door to his room, she sniffled and made her way to the chair.

"House…" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

He leaned forward, and reached out to take his hand.

"They say that when your…. You can hear…." She paused, to turn her head away.

After a few seconds, she turned her head to look back at him.

"Do you remember our first date? Well, it was more of a social dinner but…it was memorable. You brought me that corsage when you didn't have to. I thought it was very…noble of you…" Cameron inhaled, before continuing.

"Remember that girl? The one whose mother had her confined to her bedroom because she got a heart transplant? We thought we were going to lose her? You saved her! It may have been…stupid…to shut off the elevator power, but you were the one who found the tic and saved her! House…" she paused again. Her chest was heaving now.

"House….remember when you tried to hurt yourself to prove you could stay off the Vicadon? I was so afraid for you…like I am now. But….at least then there was hope you would be here the next day but now…." Cameron felt hot tears coming down her face.

"Now you won't be here, anymore….and it's going to be hard…" Cameron said. She rested her forehead on the back of his hand, her shoulders shaking.

"But I'm going to stay here…for you. I'm going to make you proud. Even though I can be too caring, or clumsy…and you won't be here to see…physically…I'm going to make you proud, House…" Cameron said, looking back at him.

She stood up and bent over and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"This time…I wasn't asking for a blood sample…" she said, smiling slightly at the memory of when she kissed him in his office, trying to get a blood sample from him.

She covered her mouth with her hand, and quickly turned away. She pushed open the door, not wanting to look back. She knew she would probably regret this, but it was too much.

Gregory House was exiting her life, and there was no stopping it.


	5. Wilson's Goodbye

When Dr. James Wilson had first heard the news of House's accident, it didn't seem real. Most of these things did not seem real at first to him, and later on he would cry about it. But as he walked down the hall to House's room, he forced himself to try to see that this was the reality.

He pushed open the door, and sighed heavily.

"Hey…poker buddy…" he said, with a small smile. He eyed the chair, and made his way towards it. "You were my buddy for a lot of things. But poker…oh poker….you used to call me and Cuddy up when we were down at the tables and give us tips. I have a lot of money to thank you for," Wilson said, laughing slightly.

He folded his hands, and placed them on his lap. "You know…your team is…devastated. Your probably guessed that already. It's going to be hard for them….its going to be hard for all of us…." Wilson said, looking down at the ground.

"Lately…well today…I've been regretting a lot of things….things I should have said before now. I realized how stupid I was….telling Tritter the truth about you. I could have cost you a lot… your license…our friendship….your life, basically…" Wilson said, staring at the floor.

"At least I could have visited you in prison, but now I…I wish we had more time. There are so many things…so many stories…I wish I could tell you. But I don't have the time. I know you want to get out of this life…find something greater…." Wilson said.

Now he could feel the reality setting in. He closed his eyes, titled his head back and sighed. He opened his eyes, and looked back at House.

"There are some things I would only tell you…. But now…there is no one for me to tell them to…." Wilson muttered.

He smiled slightly. "I remember when we lived together for alittle bit. You are one messy guy…. I had to do your dishes every night…you lazy…" Wilson paused, and shook his head. No time for insults now.

He stood up and sighed again. "I'll pray for you, House. I know you aren't the most religious man in the world but…maybe it will help…" he said, smiling slightly.

He slid his hands into his lab coat pockets. "This is….this is…" he paused.

"Our time together has been great, House. We've had a few laughs….I'm going to miss that…goodbye…buddy…" Wilson said. He began to walk towards the door, before turning around one last time.

"I bet there is plenty of Vicadon up there…" he joked, weakly.

He pushed open the door, and walked away.


	6. Cuddy's Goodbye

Dr. Cuddy wanted to be the last one to say goodbye. She had also stayed in her office, and not in House's office with the rest of them. She couldn't stand the vibe of being in his office. The vibe of his team…the vibe of…House…

She was a strong woman, but there were some things she just couldn't handle. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, before walking in his room.

She folded her hands at her stomach nervously, and looked around. "Wow…you have…a whole room to yourself….." she said, unsure of how to start. She looked over at him and felt a pang in her chest.

Maybe if she had given him that three extra days off like he had asked, it never would of happened. But then again, who knew when he would have used them. She saw the chair by his bed, but she didn't want to sit down.

That would just make things worse. She knew that would just make herself curl up in a ball and cry.

She stood at his bedside, and inhaled. "Well….I guess this is where we part ways…." She said, before shifting uncomfortably. She smiled slightly. "God, I sound like a soon-to-be widow that you always make fun of…" she said.

She looked at him, before closing her eyes. "It's been a pleasure…" she said, before turning away. She took a few steps, but then stopped. She felt tears leak from her eyes, and she clasped a hand over her mouth.

She turned back to look at him, and strode over. "House…I can't believe this is really happening…all those times when I felt like I wanted you to drop dead…..but I never really wanted that to happen…" he said, squeezing his arm.

She rubbed his chest with her other hand. "Oh God…I…" she paused, allowing the tears to come down her face. "I'm not going to come across another you anywhere….you….you are different. You…you…" Cuddy couldn't believe how this was affecting her.

"You may have been arrogant, and you may have broke the rules….but you were a great doctor, House. You hear me? You were an amazing…doctor! Okay? House…House…please answer me….say something…" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

She shook her head, before taking a hand off his chest and covering her face. "This hospital will never be the same…." She said. She squeezed his arm tighter. "You listen to me, Gregory House….if you don't come back and give us some sign that you are okay…I swear I'll….." she stopped, and looked away.

She bent forward and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye…Greg…" she said, before letting go of his arm. She slowly, and unwillingly left his room and approached his office.

She pushed open the door, and looked at his team and Dr. Wilson. They all were misty eyed. "It's time…" she said, trying to sound strong. Dr. Wilson approached, her and smiled slightly.

She felt herself shake, before letting out a soft sob. Next she felt Dr. Wilson embrace her, and she cried into his shoulder.

It was time to say goodbye to Dr. Gregory House…


	7. One Last Laugh

The funeral was packed. It amazed Dr. Cuddy how much he had affected people in his life. Even Detective Tritter came to the funeral, shocking the whole team. It was a beautiful ceremony. His team had given eulogies, reading happy memories of their experiences with House.

The team had stayed at the cemetery with the casket holding Dr. House about thirty more minutes after everyone else had left…

The next morning they were all cleaning out House's office. They were laughing at various papers he had written with his thoughts on some of his patients, and they pictures he had hidden under his desk.

On his chair, resting on the arms laid his cane.

"Wow, who knew he had so much junk…." Dr. Wilson commented. "It's House….what do you expect?" Cameron asked. Wilson chuckled slightly. Foreman and Chase kept laughing at the magazines they were finding.

"Now I know how he spent his time…" Chase commented. Dr. Cuddy smiled, looking at the various books.

There was a sudden clatter, and everyone looked towards House's desk.

On the floor, infront of his chair laid House's cane.

Cameron looked at Foreman. "Foreman….why did you knock it off the chair?" she asked.

Foreman shook his head. "It wasn't me!" he protested. "Well it was laying on the arms of the chair, it didn't just fall off and laid perfectly like that!" Cameron snapped.

Dr. Cuddy smiled.

"No….it's House…letting us know that everything is okay…." She stated, her eyes tearing up alittle.

Dr. Wilson smiled. "Or telling us that they are out of Vicadon up there…" he commented, and the group broke out with a wave of laughter.


End file.
